1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device used to pack the tobacco contained in a cigarette. More specifically, the present invention relates to the compression of the tobacco toward the filter of the cigarettes located in a standard size pack of cigarettes.
2. Prior Art
"Packing a cigarette" is a common phrase known to people who smoke. This phrase means to tighten the tobacco located within a cigarette toward the filter. This creates a cigarette that burns slower when lit and is consequently easier to ash. In the past, packing a cigarette could only be achieved by rapping a pack of cigarettes, top first, against one's hand or a hard surface to create a driving impact which would slowly move the tobacco within the pack toward the filters. How well the cigarettes were packed depended on the talent of the individual performing the act of packing the cigarettes.
No device is known, however, for effectively creating consistently packed cigarettes.